Change
by MaladyVM
Summary: When Jake phases bella finally realize's she can't take it anymore...Without warning someone else is taking over Bella, while she's watching from the outside with no control..What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

(This story has a lot of words form New Moon. They're Stephenie Meyers sentences not mine. I had to add them in my story for obvious reasons….but a lot of it isn't exact.)

(Bella POV)

I stopped in front of Jacob's house, killing the motor and rolling down the windows. It was stuffy today, no breeze. I put my feet up on the dash board and settled in to wait….

"What are you doing here, Bella?" Jacob growled.

I stared at him in blank astonishment. "Jacob?" I whispered.

He just stared at me, his eyes tense and angry.

"What do you want?" Jacob demanded, his expression growing more resentful as he watched the play of emotion across my face.

"I want to talk to you," I said in a weak voice.

"Go ahead," he hissed through his teeth. His glare was vicious. I'd never seen him look at anyone like that, least of all me.

It hurt with a surprising intensity – a physical pain, a stabbing in my head.

It was kind of like a part of was fading away with the pain, but I couldn't tell where I was fading to…..

"Alone!" I hissed, and my voice was stronger.

He looked behind him, and I knew where his eyes would go.

Every one of them was turned at Sam's reaction.

Sam nodded once his face unperturbed.

The others, Paul, Jared, and Embry, I assumed, followed him in.

"Can we walk?" I asked while I could still speak.

He didn't respond in any way; his face didn't change.

I got out of the car, feeling unseen eyes behind the windows on me, and started walking toward the trees to the north.

My feet squished in the damp grass and mud beside the road, and, as that was the only sound, at first I thought he wasn't following me.

But when I glanced around, he was right beside; his feet having found a less noisy path then mine.

Jacob suddenly picked up the pace, striding ahead of me easily with his long legs, and then swinging around to face me, planting himself in my path so I would have to stop too.

"Let's get this over with," he said, in a hard husky voice.

My jaw tightened, and I spoke through my teeth. "I thought we were friends."

"We were." There was emphasis on the past tense.

The fading feeling came back harder.

"But you don't need friends anymore," I said sourly.

That's the first chapter! I know it's not a lot that we haven't already read but I promise it's more original then this. Please review so I can know what you think! (The more reviews I get the longer the chapters will be!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapters 2-Please REVIEW!

(Bella POV)

"I have to get back."

"Back to Sam!"

He was mumbling and facing away.

I chased him back to the truck.

"Wait!" I called as he turned toward the house.

"Go home, Bella. I can't hang out with you anymore."

The fading feeling was taking away the hurt, making the world spin into a black color.

I couldn't hear the words coming out of my mouth.

All I knew was that Jake was leaving me.

That was the last thing I remembered before I hit the ground.

This is an amazingly short chapter! Sorry!


	3. Chapter 3

(All right guys more of stephenie Meyer's word's…but were getting there)

(Amelia POV)

"new moon"

The #1 New York Times Bestseller by Stephenie Meyer

"Again, really?" I muttered while looking at the stack of books on my dresser.

How many times had I read these?

I grabbed the book and flopped down on my bed.

I flipped through the pages silently.

I settled for rereading how Jacob fights with Bella after he phased…

"You asked for it," he growled at me, eyes glinting hard.

"If you want to blame someone, why don't you point your finger at those filthy, reeking bloodsuckers that you love so much?"

The pain twisted in familiar patterns through my body, the jagged whole ripping me open from the inside out, but it was second place, background music to the chaos of my thoughts.

While I was reading Bella's word's I oddly felt like I was sinking.

It was as if I was really there…

"Go home, Bella. I can't hang out with you anymore."

"Are you…breaking up with me?"

The sinking feeling was getting stronger; I could faintly hear these words ringing lightly in my ears.

"Jacob…why? Sam won't let you have other friends? Please, Jake. You promised. I need you!"

That was it….I wasn't in my room anymore. I was staring straight at Jacob Black…

What do you think? (REVIEW)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Thank-you to Vampyrelove21 and KarinV for the wonderful reviews (: )

(AMELIA POV)

"I'm sorry, Bella" he said again; this time it was a broken mumble.

He started running to his house.

"What?" I asked myself.

No, I'm not Bella, this can't be real…

It only took me seconds to know what I had to say.

"Hey stop!" I shouted loudly.

He didn't look back.

"I-I know what you are stop!" I stuttered out.

He froze in his tracks.

He spun around and looked at me"What are you talking about?" he said lightly.

His face was full of pain, but behind it I could see a mixture of relief…and fear?

"You're a werewolf" I answered weakly.

He sighed brokenly, his head in his hands.

"Then you already know… It's not safe here." He whispered.

I couldn't speak.

I thought he would be happy…what was going on?

"I don't want to hurt you, go home." He said whispering again.

He looked sadly; he looked like he was yearning to say something.

He snapped out of it and walked back into his house.

I slowly got into the truck, flinching away when I heard the screech that came with my action.

I didn't exactly know where home was, but obviously something was going on.

I looked up at the mirror, I didn't see myself.

No, my light brown, dark blue eyes, and olive toned skin were gone…

In its place though was dark brown hair, with matching brown eyes, and pale skin.

I couldn't believe my eyes; this all must be a dream.

Once again I was left wondering "What's going on?"

I started driving by instinct and ended up at a house that seemingly fit the description of Bella's home…

Her small, two bedroom, house.

REVIEW! (If you want to, that is.)


End file.
